


The  Second Betrothal

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [22]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, betrothal, i'll just be here all night cleaning this gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anya does her best to get married off.  Or at least promised, she's still quite young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Second Betrothal

With such a close call, Sebastian starts looking for a husband for Anya in earnest. Aside from the nebulous plan to marry her to Azari, there hasn't really been anything. A few southern lords want her, but aren't willing to live up to Lord Shaw's standards for his little girl. And one of them is a good ten years older and wants to take her right away even though she's only twelve. He burns that petition and whistles Azazel up to go spying for him, and takes up others, rejecting each for valid reasons as well as with a father's affection.

And then Charles comes to him to plead the case of his little cousin, who would be a useful and wealthy connection, and also has madsign and needs an understanding wife. The boy's name is Xavi, and he's actually fifth in line to the throne of the Shi'ar Imperium to the far east. Sebastian sends for a portrait, and finding the face comely, the eyes kind, and the whole image accurate according to Charles, shows it to Anya, who is instantly enchanted. Xavi has the strange, delicate features of the Imperium mixed with the classic Westchester beauty into something fine and rare, and the indigo streaks around his eyes are almost squared-off spirals, and he has feathery Shi'ar hair cropped close.

Approval given, they take Anya's portrait to send back. It's funny and touching at once to see how Erik fusses over her, wanting to be sure his little girl is nothing short of perfect. She's just starting to get her figure and Erik has dressed her in soft grey-blue with dainty and very traditional silver jewelry. It's a good thought, because Anya's beauty is more of the shepherdess type than any other, and she could easily look overdone. As it is, Erik and Charles and Emma have all teamed up to paint Anya in delicate tints with just a little glimmer of gold. She looks lovely and Sebastian tells her so, all of them hanging around to watch as the portrait painter gets to work.

The finished product is as lovely as Anya truly is, and when it's dried and ready and has been copied a few times over they send it to the boy's summer home in the Imperium, with their compliments. Something very unexpected returns to them. Not a positive answer, that makes sense. But the messenger looks like Sebastian despite being an Islander, and when his message is delivered, he pulls out a ring and says he has business of his own.

Shinobi is one of Sebastian's bastards, sired twenty years ago on an Island courtesan, and to Erik's great relief he just wanted to meet his father face to face and prove his identity with his mother's ring and his own countenance. Sebastian usually knows about his get, but this one is a surprise and greeted with open arms. They have a plot of land that gives a reasonably good income, and they sign that over to the boy once they've written a few letters and made absolutely sure. He honestly seems to have not been expecting anything, and to be rather embarrassed, but Erik just pats his back and tells him that his father has always been a generous man.

That summer Sebastian is still pained by his wound with too much exertion, but they make the journey to the Imperium anyway, to introduce the children and betroth them unless they take a positive dislike to each other. Anya fusses and cries about not being pretty enough until Erik scolds her for insulting the rest of the family and tells her that she is perfectly beautiful and to remember that her portrait had been enough to make this meeting happen.

"He must like the look of you as well as you do him, Anya, so don't fret about that."

She nods, leaning on her mother's side like a much younger child. David is clapping his hands in delight, eager to meet someone else with madsign. The twins are curled up asleep in a large basket on the carriage floor, and Lorna sits on Erik's lap where he can cuddle her and pet her emerald hair and generally work on completely spoiling this last and most precious baby.

To reach the Imperium they cross the same sea that borders Wakanda, but go east and there hire a caravan that takes them further and further, into the green hills of the Imperium. The weather is mild here, and encouraged to remain that way with a delicate net of magic.

After days of travel, they see the glimmering silver city ahead of them, sparkling in the morning sun. Their guide tells them they'll reach it by midday, and they do.


End file.
